


Огромный такой секрет

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Фингон обсуждает с сыновьями Финарфина межведомственное взаимодействие.Попытка осмыслить один из самых непонятных автору моментов канона.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Огромный такой секрет

Апрельский день был солнечным, но ветреным. По темной холодной воде бежали частые волны, лодку ощутимо качало то вверх, то вниз, но Фингону было не на что жаловаться — ветер ее подгонял. Легкие тени облаков скользили от северного берега Митрим к южному.  
Лодка арафинвионов была даже снабжена парусом, но его, конечно же, спустили. Ангрод и Аэгнор удерживали ее на месте, пока не подгребет Фингон. Ородрет дожидался момента, чтобы бросить ему веревку. Финрод грел вино на маленькой жаровне. Волосы у всех четверых были еще мокрыми после купания — кто, кроме внуков Ольвэ, полез бы в такую погоду плавать?  
— Принес? — спросил Ородрет, подавая руку.  
Фингон перебрался к нему через борт, кивнул и получил в награду теплый — и, о чудо, сухой — плащ и свою долю вина.  
Едва его лодка была привязана за кормой, младшие бросили весла и все расселись кругом, насколько позволяла узкая палуба. Фингон вынул драгоценные записи из кожаного чехла и положил посередине, края бумаги проворно прижали кубками и одним кинжалом.  
— В обозе будет снабжение для тех, кто работает в каменоломнях, на ближайшие месяцы. И лучше если он двинется весь сразу, чем пропускать по паре телег. Надо дать понять, что дорога свободна.  
Финрод разложил рядом карту — кубки и кинжал немного сместились. Аэгнор вгляделся в нее и застонал.  
— Мы же недавно согласовали расписание патрулей! А теперь два отряда придется отослать севернее! Ты не мог сообщить раньше?  
— Всего два, — Финрод фыркнул, прежде чем Фингон начал оправдываться.  
— Целых два, — упрямо сказал Аэгнор.  
Ангрод пожал плечами, но всем своим видом дал понять, что он с этим согласен. Ородрет хмыкнул.  
— У нас четыре заставы на обоих берегах Сириона будут видеть этот обоз.  
Финрод похлопал его по плечу.  
— Хорошо, что я занят в Нарогарде.  
— Отзову их на учения.  
— Куда?  
— Занимайся своим Нарогардом, — поморщился Ородрет. — Я потом решу.  
— Давай к нам, — сказал Фингон. — Мне тоже придется снять дор-ломинцев с этого перевала, — он вынул из волос заколку и острым концом указал место на карте. — Все вместе отработаем переброску войск с Тол-Сирион в Хитлум или наоборот. Подойдет?  
Ородрет кивнул. Младшие переглянулись.  
— В следующий раз, — очень настойчиво произнес Ангрод, — Мы все-таки устроим учения на Ард-Гален. Я не понимаю, почему мы их столько откладываем.  
— Потому что кое-кто занят в Нарогарде, — с упреком отозвался Аэгнор.  
Финрод засмеялся.  
— Неужели я должен вам объяснять, сколько времени и сил требуется на строительство скрытого города?  
Тут невольно засмеялся и Фингон.  
— Не объясняй это нам, объясни это Тургону! Расскажи ему наконец, как можно это ускорить!  
— Да! — сказали младшие в один голос, переглянулись и продолжил Аэгнор: — Он и вправду думает, что мы не заметили стройку на нашей собственной границе? Или что никто не видит его поездки из Нэвраста к Криссаэгрим? Мы столько лет притворяемся слепыми кротами!  
— Долго ему еще? — спросил Ангрод. — Идриль ничего не сказала?  
Фингон развел руками. Тургон продолжал считать свою дочь ребенком и не слишком посвящал в подробности строительства. Все, что удалось драгоценной племяннице — переслать записи о ближайших планах отца.  
— Потому и надо, чтобы он провел этот проклятый обоз в полной уверенности, что мы ничего не заметили. Иначе доставка растянется, а строительство без снабжения...  
— Кому ты это говоришь, — вздохнул Финрод.  
Помолчали. Отпили остывающего вина из кубков, которые брали по очереди, не позволяя записям и карте улететь по ветру. Ангрод поднялся посмотреть, куда понемногу относит лодку, и снова уселся на место.  
— Может быть, — за всех сказал Аэгнор, — дать ему понять, что мы знаем?..  
Это говорилось при каждой встрече, обычно Аэгнор и говорил. Фингон помнил, что пару раз и сам в отчаянии предлагал покончить с этой таинственностью. Но Финрод тогда смотрел куда-то в небо, отчего его лицо становилось необыкновенно воодушевленным, и с особой значимостью, как сейчас, он произносил:  
— Вы не понимаете.  
В первые годы дальше следовало про волю Ульмо и про предназначение, про то, что тайный город должен оставаться тайным городом, ведь это же тайный город. С течением лет решили просто сойтись на том, что они не понимают. И воистину это было так.  
— Все мы понимаем, — ответил Ородрет. — Все уходят севернее пути обоза. Я прослежу, чтобы переправы за Эйтель Иврин были проходимы.  
— Мы расчистим подъезды к его каменоломням, — вздохнул Ангрод. — Зимой сошло несколько лавин.  
— Я не буду вызывать новые лавины, только чтобы застукать его обоз и помахать рукой, — пообещал Аэгнор.  
Фингон взял свой кубок и допил вино, с благодарностью посмотрел на всех четверых.  
— Признательность Дома Финголфина не ведает границ.  
Финрод отмахнулся не глядя, потому что его глаза по-прежнему были устремлены в небо.  
— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес он. — Когда Тургон достроит, что заставит нас так же заботиться о состоянии дорог?


End file.
